Level 3: The Dinosaur Era
Waking up in a very different era, Kiva spotted Reia, who is talking to a dinosaur. Reia: Why does Spot howl like that, Arlo? Arlo: Well, that's a part of him. Maybe you would find a part of yourself too. Reia: But I don't get to howl, right? Arlo: *laughed* Reia: Hey! Neisan: Don't worry, Reia. You won't. - Kiva hide into the bushes when Phineas and Ferb showed up unexpectedly. Kiva: *quietly* Phineas? Ferb? Phineas: *quietly* Whoa.. You're right, Ferb. Time travel can be confusing.. Kiva: *quietly* You came in the time machine? Phineas: *quiety* Yes, madam. Ferb and I decided to test the time machine when Candace, our sister, got caught in with us. Hey, who know they can ride with the dinosaurs? Kiva: *quietly* Well, they can. I am on a mission to help a girl there. That's Reia. Ferb: *quietly* She seems to have fun in this time zone. Phineas: *quietly* What's wrong with her? Kiva: *quietly* She had nightmares of people who caused her a huge deal of harm. Phineas: *quietly* Should we go warn her? Kiva: *quietly* No, I think this is the time that I am not there, but with Ratchet instead. I'll help you find Candace. Where can she be? - Candace runs around like crazy and caused a huge T-Rex to chase after her. Kiva: Crud.. We better help Candace fast! - Kiva, Phineas and Ferb managed to save Candace from the T-Rex and hide. Candace: You two are so busted when we get back.. And you're teaming up with this rat! Kiva: Rat!? Candace: Wha---? That guy can talk... Phineas: We tried to tell you, Candace. Kiva: I am a mouse, first of all. Second, watch your tone. Candace: Alright, fine. You win. - Suddenly, some mysterious shadows flew across the skies and Kiva ran out of hiding to find out what's going on. Kiva: What...? Clank: Kiva, the machine can't identify the darkness in your position. What do you see? Kiva: Shadows in the skies. Clank: Make sure those shadows don't reach Reia. Kiva: Got it. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and attacked the shadows from above. The shadows gathered, revealed its true form: Xehanort. Kiva: Xehanort... Xehanort: I know you have been chasing the people who caused her in astray. Kiva: You too? Xehanort: I have guided the child to become my vessel. But she escaped before the Android was completed. Kiva: You caused her to be an android!? - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, enraged by Xehanort's plan. Xehanort: Savor the rage and despair. Let it empower you! Kiva: No. (Xehanort needs to be stopped and I know I can beat him!) - Kiva and Xehanort clashed and, with best efforts, Kiva quickly won. But a storm comes by and more dinosaurs have taken Spot and Reia. Xehanort: There, you see? Her fate has been sealed! Kiva: What? No, Reia!! - Reia suddenly enraged, boosts her powers and blasts as many dinosaurs as she can to save Spot. Clank: Reia's bravery has been shown. Xehanort: No matter. It's time for the final union! - Kiva knocks Xehanort's Keyblade away from him, making him helpless. Kiva: Nice try, you won't pocess me! - Xehanort disappeared from the time zone. Phineas: Wow, that was awesome! Candace: Look, I'm sorry that I insulted you. It was wrong. Kiva: It's okay (I know that it's raining so best to find shelter till the rain stops and moving on.) - Kiva and the group prepared a shelter an hour later. Candace: How long will back-up shows? Phineas: I don't know. Ferb and I decided to meditate. Clank: According to the machine, Xehanort is one of the nightmares within Reia's heart. It's surprising to see him fall too easy, but we're not done yet. Kiva: We're halfway through. Clank: Do you know who is the next nightmare? - Kiva has a flashback where Reia battled Dr. Nefarious in Manchester from the skies to the machines. Dr. Nefarious knocked Reia into the wall so hard, her heart was shattered. It was then Kiva where to go next. Kiva: It was Dr. Nefarious. I need to find him. - Suddenly, Phineas' friend, named Isabella, and the Fireside Girls showed up with a time machine replacement. Isabella: Hey, guys? What you doing? Phineas: Waiting for you. Candace: We're saved! Kiva: I think I'm going to stay behind. Candace: What? You're not going home?? Kiva: I have a mission to complete. - Kiva entered back to the Data-Space. Category:Scenes